In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse native and web software applications can be accessed by various devices, for example, by smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, or televisions. Applications may include business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media-streaming applications, social networking applications, etc. Furthermore, some application developers develop numerous applications within some genres and some applications may have several editions.